


Working Out Her Issues

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy/Harry Potter Crossovers [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Crossover, Community: comment_fic, Crossover Het Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e13 Blood Ties, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Issues, Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Repressed Memories, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Stealth Crossover, Suicide Attempt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Buffy gives Draco permission to cast a spell on Dawn so that she'll be able to deal with her kleptomania issues, and in a much easier way at that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out Her Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Harry Potter drabble oneshot I cooked up one day with the pairing of Dawn Summers and Draco Malfoy. In this one, Draco helps Dawn with her kleptomania issues, and also discovers her scars (from the episode Blood Ties in Season 5), which Buffy has already told him about. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. J.K. Rowling (also a genius) owns Harry Potter. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Working Out Her Issues

Buffy has found out about Dawn's kleptomania issues. She tells Dawn's boyfriend Draco about it. He gets the 'I'm an evil Slytherin' smile on his face - the one that makes her feel nervous inside every time she sees it. It reminds her too much of Spike in that way.

His idea of casting a spell on Dawn does sound good, since he does say "May I have your permission, Buffy, to cast a spell on Dawn so that she'll be able to deal with her issues of stealing in a much easier way?"

Finally, she nods, and Draco smirks.

"Oh, this will be just perfect," he grins.

*******************

The spell he casts on Dawn does work perfectly. Now, every time she tries to swipe something, especially at the Magic Box, she suddenly hears Draco's voice in her head telling her to think of something else... something good.

 _Now, Dawnie, my love, you know how I feel whenever I sense you've been taking something that's not yours,_ she suddenly hears Draco say in her head.

She suddenly feels nervous, but manages to say, just as Draco steps into the room with his trademark smirk/sneer combo on his handsome visage, "I am doing the best I can, Draco. I really am".

"Oh, now, Dawnie," Draco replies as he advances on her while she steps backwards until she's up against the edge of her bed. "I know how to keep of your progress in your rehabilitation process as you try to keep away from stealing." He leans in close, and for a moment Dawn is reminded of the one scene in the film **Dracula 2000** where Dracula (also called Judas Iscariot in the film) leans in close to Mary Van Helsing (aka Mary Van Heller) and gets a whiff of her scent.

At that precise moment, Draco then closes his eyes and takes a whiff of her scent. Strawberries, peppermint and mint toothpaste. He then opens his eyes and holds Dawn's gaze.

"I've never had anyone have this much control over someone like me," Dawn finally manages to say.

Draco reaches up and gently strokes her cheek. "But now you do, Dawnie. You have me," he replies. "And I like that scent of yours, too. A hint of strawberries, peppermint and mint toothpaste. Very nice, I must say, as well as an interesting combination."

Dawn looks at him, surprised, as he continues. "I think that the peppermint and the mint toothpaste symbolize that part of you that used to be known as the Key."

"You know?" Dawn finally says. It's all she can think of at the moment.

"Of course," Draco nods. "Buffy told me all about it." He then reaches for her left arm and then holds it in his right hand.

Finally, as Dawn looks on, the nervous look still on her face, Draco runs a pale white finger over her skin as he traces her scars from when she had cut her left arm with a knife. The feeling of him looking at her scars in that way - like he is interested - makes Dawn feel like holding onto him.

Finally, he looks at her while still touching her scars, and holds her gaze for what seems like a long moment.

"I'm not the only one," he says, "who has the scars of battle, you know. I take it that you have them too, Dawnie."

Suddenly, as though sensing her not being able to stand on her feet anymore, Draco gives Dawn a gentle push, and she lands softly on the bed.

Before she knows it, Draco gently gets on top of her, and is soon straddling her. "So many scars," he purrs, holding her gaze. "But the knife... the way it felt as it sliced through your skin... the blood as it flowed like a river down your arm... you remember."

Dawn shudders as she takes a deep breath while choosing what to say. "No," she finally says.

Draco then pulls her up to a sitting position before reaching up and placing a hand behind her throat. "Do not try to fight off my way of helping you," he purrs in a whisper. "I can feel your cries for assistance in your blood."

Then, before she knows it, Dawn only has time to take in a deep breath and let it out before Draco then places his mouth over hers. At first she feels like fighting it, only to change her mind and accept it instead. The kiss is gentle, and at the same time quite almost... sinful, in a way.

*************************

Buffy looks up at the ceiling, and then smiles, knowing that whatever Draco's doing to help Dawn and "check on her progress", as he puts it, it certainly seems to be working quite well.

 _I so have to tell Spike about this when I get the chance,_ she thinks, and then smiles at those words while at the same time imagining the grin of amusement on Spike's face as he listens to her tale.

It is definitely worth it, and always will be. All the pain, tears, hard work... and, of course, blood...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
